Mi Tomate
by DEEERRRROOOO
Summary: ONESHOT AU Spamano Antonio hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Lovino, and stared at the wall, repeating the words he had heard, in his mind. 'I… I'm moving to America"


Warning: They're a bit (a lot) OOC sorry^^;;

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

* * *

><p>Antonio hung up the phone after saying goodbye to Lovino, and stared at the wall, repeating the words he had heard, in his mind. 'I… I'm moving to America"<p>

His Lovi, moving thousands of miles away from Italy, from his friends and family, from… him. Finally realizing what had just been said to him, Antonio almost burst into tears right there in the middle of his living room at the thought of not being able to his Lovi's smile when Antonio brought him a tomato, his blush when he pulled Lovi into a tight hug, his face when Lovino was yelling at him to leave him alone, just him overall. Thoughts crowding his mind, he thought a siesta would help clear up his mind. 'Lovi and I used to take siestas all the time together' Antonio thought with a sigh. He walked up the stairs to his room and plopped down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing he saw was his Lovi's face then the black of sleep over took him.

* * *

><p>When he had woken up he looked at the clock. "It's 7 already? Dios mío, it's already past time for dinner," Antonio groaned.<p>

He walked down the stairs preparing for a normal meal, usually something with tomatoes, until he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Antonio called from the kitchen so the other person could hear. When he opened the door it revealed a much disheveled looking Lovino, eyes red and puffy, probably from crying and rubbing the tears away, tangled hair that looked as if it had not been looked after for a few days now, and a much wrinkled shirt on a slim torso.

"Lovi? What's the matte-"Antonio started to say but was cut off as a pair of lips connected with his own and arms were thrown around his neck. Lovino pulled back quickly to see a very surprised looking Spaniard. Not yet processing what had just happened Lovino turned around facing the door and quietly said 'I-I'm sorry. I j-just thought…" but trailed off before he could finish, looking down at his feet. He started to walk away but stopped as he felt a hand grab his and pulled him back, into the Spaniard's arms in a tight embrace.

"B-but, I thought-"now it was Lovino's turn to be cut off and Antonio leaned forward and captured the Italian's lips in a kiss.

Antonio pulled away first after a few moments and spoke softly into Lovino's ear, "well, you thought wrong, mi tomate." Emerald green eyes staring back into Lovino's dark brown one's completely memorized the Italian.

"I've liked you for a long time, you know" Lovino blurted out as his cheeks flooded with red.

"You have?" Antonio asked hopefully.

"Is that not obvious?" Lovino replied, sounding exasperated. (As usual ;)

"I guess I've been blinded by love this whole time not to notice" Antonio said with a wink, causing Lovino's blush to gets a few shades darker.

Then, out of the blue, Antonio remembered the sad face he met Lovino with at the door, which lead his thoughts to his Lovi leaving, "Why?" he asked looking down feeling tears sting at his eyes.

"Why what?" the Italian answered putting a hand on Antonio's shoulder.

"Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me here while you start a new life across the world and eventually forget about me? Why…"he shouted, getting softer as he said the last part.

"I would stay if I could, Antonio! It's Grandpa Rome! He would let me stay! He says starting fresh would be best for me! I begged to stay here with you—"Lovino countered.

"T-to stay… with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes! I would do anything to stay with you!" Lovino cried.

Antonio looked at the Italian in the eyes, "then take me with you."

"You'd come with me?" Lovino asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Why do you look so surprised? Of course I would~!"

"But what about your home? Your friends? Gilbert? Francis?"

"My home is where ever you are, and you're more important to me, mi tomate," he answered as their lips met once more in a passionate kiss.


End file.
